Finally
by Binkledup
Summary: [Oneshot][CLOTI][LEMON] ...but she had to stop him, I mean, they couldn’t do it in the kitchen! What a mess that would be!


**WARNING:** Lemon ahead...

This was my first one...so, dunno if it'll meet up to your standards :)

Meh, this is a REPOST…again…but on a different account this time J

Disclaimer - You've all heard it before, I don't own any of these characters…….except for maybe..…..no wait, not him….….but maybe..…..no…...I don't own her either…...

* * *

It had been a few years after meteor and everyone from Avalanche were scattered across the world. Red XIII was guarding Cosmo Canyon while Barret was living with Marlene in North Corel trying to clean the place up. Shera and Cid had gotten married and were living in Rocket Town working on the space program; Yuffie had left Wutai and moved in with Vincent at Nibleheim. Then in Kalm Reeve and Cait Sith were trying to build a newer and better Midgar. Finally, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart were living on the fields near the Chocobo Farm in a house they had built themselves. They made a living raising, selling, and racing unique chocobos that they would breed. The house that they resided in was a small 2-story home that was surrounded by beautiful green grass perfect to raise chocobos on and had a perfect view of the sea.

Just outside stood Tifa Lockheart who was wearing some tight dark blue jeans and a white tank top with her long brown hair, which had recently been tied in a ponytail, flow in the breeze. Standing at her full height of 5'5", she stood there for a few minutes just staring at the flowing waves in the sea crash against the beach and rocks, retreat, and then do it all over again.

She had been thinking of everyone from the old group and what they were doing. Three years had passed since the defeat of meteor and Sephiroth and everyone had lost contact after the first year. The last time the whole group had been together was when Shera and Cid had held their wedding at Cosmo Canyon. They had looked like a beautiful couple, husband and wife all fancy dressed in a wedding dress and tux with the great fire burning behind them and the night sky filled with thousands of stars.

Turning around the 23 year old Tifa, headed to her home which she shared with her best friend, former leader, and long love Cloud Strife. Inside the 24 year old, blond haired man Cloud was trying to figure out how to breed a new unique kind of chocobo when he saw a picture of Avalanche standing in front of the ruins of Midgar. He thought back to all the times he and Tifa had spent time with the gang fighting Shinra, Sephiroth, Meteor or just hanging around having good times, but that was the past, he had a task at hand right now.

Sure the two missed their friends greatly but they didn't even try to get in contact with the others anymore and vice versa. It was like they were all strangers who were at one point just fighting together towards a common goal, and now that the battle was over, they were nothing more but mere strangers again.

The door to the house opened and Cloud looked towards the doorway to see Tifa leaning against the doorway. He smiled at her and rubbed his weary eyes with his right hand.

"You get an idea for a new chocobo yet Cloud?" She asked taking a few steps in and closing the door behind her.

"Not yet, it's pretty hard you know, thinking of these new ideas every week. I think it's starting to get to me really, and I haven't been able to practice my swordsmanship for a month now! I bet I can't even kill a Zolom anymore with that dull sword of mine now!" Cloud sighed; the job was starting to really get to him.

"It shouldn't be THAT hard! Anyways, if you think it's so troublesome right now, just take a break. Come on, I'll make you some nice coffee."

"Thanks Teef, I'll take your advice on taking a little break, it'd do me some good I guess."

Tifa started to make her way to the kitchen with Cloud hot on her trails. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as she swung her hips a little as she walked. Cloud had had feelings for Tifa for a couple years now but was just too afraid to come out and say it. The thought of her rejecting him always scared him, even more than when he thought the world was going to end and meteor was going to destroy them all. He had felt lucky to be able to even live with her in one house; he didn't want to lose that by scaring her away. I mean, what man wouldn't feel lucky living with someone as hot as Tifa Lockhart? She was a goddess! An angel living on Earth with someone like him!

Meanwhile Tifa was trying to look back at Cloud, see his handsome face or catch a glimpse of even the tiniest portion of his body, but she was having a little difficulty trying to look without having him notice. She did, however, notice that he was staring at something, what it was, she hadn't a clue. Tifa, as we all know, was and had been in love with Cloud Strife for years. However, she was too afraid to admit it. She was afraid of being rejected, having him say that he didn't love her back or that he had feelings for the dead flower girl. Although she doubted Cloud held any feelings for Aeris now for he didn't seem upset, he was cheerful, he didn't talk about her, and it was like he forgot about her entirely. This thought made her feel happy yet guilty, sure Aeris was one of her best friends but they were also rivals who were fighting for one man's love. So was she right in being happy that Cloud might've forgotten about Aeris?

Anyways, I seem to be getting a bit off track here. As I was saying, Tifa had loved her best friend ever since he had left to join SOLDIER, for what was there not to love? He was handsome, strong, had good sense of leadership, caring, hell, I could go on!

Reaching the kitchen, Cloud sat down at the dinner table while Tifa went and started up the coffee maker. Turning around and now leaning against the counter facing Cloud, she thought she'd break the silence.

"So…"

Her mouth opened but she had nothing to say. The silence started to get uncomfortable, almost unbearable.

Cloud sat at the table staring down at the surface of it thinking about his relationship with Tifa. He either didn't notice Tifa staring at him or just chose to ignore it, too concentrated on his thinking.

He was having a conflict inside himself to tell how he felt about her, one side told him to just do it while another side feared the rejection he might and would probably receive. Cloud had faced monsters that could've tore him apart with one slice, men who tried to rule or destroy the world, meteor almost destroying the world but the rejection he feared he would get scared him the most.

For minutes Tifa just stood there watching Cloud's expressions change with the internal conflict he was having with himself. She stood and took in the man she had grown to love until she heard that the coffee was ready. Turning she poured it into two cups she had gotten out from the cupboard, picked them up and turned around.

Tifa almost dropped the two cups when she found that Cloud had been standing right behind her. She was surprised and looked up to him with confused eyes. He looked straight back with determination in his.

Cloud had finished his conflict with himself and had made his decision. He decided that being rejected would probably be better than living and wondering 'What if?' So after Tifa had turned around, he got up from the table and quietly made his way behind her waiting for her to turn. When she finally did turn around her looked at her and took in everything. Her confused wine-coloured eyes, her long chocolate coloured hair, her goddess-like body, everything. Then, mustering up all his courage he slowly started to lean down.

Tifa surprised by Cloud's actions tried to back away but was stuck between the counter and Cloud. Then she felt his lips on hers and her eyes opened wide and this time she did drop the two cups she was holding and they shattered when making contact with the floor.

Slowly she started to kiss back, letting her eyes slowly shut. She felt his hands go around her waist and pull her in and she responded by putting her arms around his neck. Tifa couldn't believe it; she was living out her fantasy - to be kissing Cloud Strife. She pulled him down to taste the lips she had been longing to feel on her own for years.

Cloud was now the one to be surprised, all he could think of was that she wasn't rejecting him but actually kissing him back. He snapped back to reality when he felt her pull him down and deepen the kiss. Responding, he opened his mouth and licked against her lips requesting entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue taste the inside of her mouth and her own yearning tongue.

Moving his hands beneath her shirt he wanted to feel her body against his own but before he could move his hands any further he got pushed back. Feeling hurt and showing it in his eyes her look at her confused to why she had stopped him.

Tifa didn't like the hurt look her had in her eyes but she had to stop him, I mean, they couldn't do it in the kitchen! What a mess that would be! Taking his left hand in hers she led him upstairs and down the hallway. Passing his bedroom door they came to her own and she opened up the door and nearly shoved him in following afterwards. Turning around she closed and locked the door, for what reason she didn't know since they were the only ones for miles around.

Turning around she found herself trapped between her door and Cloud who had each arm at the side of her head. Leaning down he captured her lips again and moved his arms down her smooth and muscular arms.

Putting her hands onto his chest she pushed him back until they reached her queen sized bed. Forcing him to lay down with her on top, Tifa broke the kiss and started to take off his white t-shirt, feeling every single of his muscles twitch under her hands. After getting the shirt up and over his head she sat up and admired his muscular, handsome body that had some battle scars on his chest. She ran her hands over his abdominals feeling the muscles tense then relax.

Cloud turned them over so that she was on the bottom and started laying kisses at her jawbone down to her neck. Still kissing her at that one spot he heard her breath deepen as his hands made their way under her shirt up to her bra. Quickly removing it he pulled it out from under her shirt and threw it to the side then returned his hands back underneath. Moving his gentle kisses down to her collarbone he quickly removed her shirt. Admiring what he had just uncovered he looked down to her breast, the pink nipples erect. Going back up Cloud kissed Tifa with fiery passion, this time almost forcing his tongue into her mouth. Teasing her left nipple between his thumb and forefinger he ran his right hand down her side.

Tifa could feel Cloud's erection jabbing at her thigh and it was just making her even hotter and wetter. She moaned into his mouth as he kept teasing her left breast. Cloud broke the kiss and moved his head down to her right breast, his left hand now massaging the left one while his right hand kept moving downwards.

He licked her nipple with his tongue causing her to moan and her breathing become harder. Slowly licking around it he felt her hands wander across his shoulder blade and across his arms. Suddenly he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard which caused her to moan louder and her breathing become faster as he suckled and licked her right nipple, her left being massaged by his hand.

As his mouth was working on her right breast and his left hand was working on her left, his right hand moved down to Tifa's jean zipper and unzipped it. Cloud then started to lower her jeans with his right hand, without Tifa noticing because she was too busy enjoying the work he was doing to her breasts.

Cloud stopped on her breasts, much to the disappointment of Tifa, and moved back up to her face, his hands running down her side making her shudder in pleasure. Tifa, finally noticing her jeans were down to her ankles, kicked them off and pulled Cloud down for another kiss. Feeling that Cloud was wearing too many clothes at the moment she moved her hands to his track pants removing them quickly.

Cloud, making his way downwards laid kisses along her collarbone down to her stomach. Tifa shuddered in pleasure placing her hands in his soft, blond, spiky hair. He parted her legs a little ways laying more kisses down her thighs while in the process removing the black velvet panties that she wore. Removing them completely and throwing them to the side with the rest of their clothes he took in the treasure he had just uncovered. Taking in her oh so sweet scent he parted her folds and tasted her. Tifa moaned in sheer pleasure arching her back.

Plunging his tongue deep inside he tasted her honey-sweet taste trying to lick every area that was possible for his reach. Grabbing his head she kept him there and moaned out his name which drove him further.

Taking her clit in his mouth, he sucked like her had done with her nipples and got a slight scream for his actions.

Her breathing becoming harder and faster she arched herself into his face not wanting the pleasures he was giving her to stop. Using his right hand, his left still holding apart her folds, he ran it down her side then down to her inner thigh. His mouth still busy he traced her then suddenly pushing two fingers into her slit hearing her gasp out his name. Pushing them in and then pulling them back out at a steady pace he heard Tifa moan, her hands moving down to his neck.

Tifa, in all her life, had never felt anything this exhilarating. She could feel her orgasm building up and could barely hold it in any longer. With Cloud's fingers thrusting into her at an increasing rate and his mouth sucking on her clit, she screamed out his name for the world to hear as she was taken in by a deep orgasm.

Cloud released her clit, removing his fingers from inside her and licked up her sweet tasting fluids, enjoying it to the fullest. He could hear her breathing start to slow down and get softer as her body stopped shuddering from the orgasm. Licking his fingers he moved back up so that he was again directly atop her, face to face.

She had her eyes closed feeling the waves of pleasure from the last orgasm wash away. Tifa, feeling Cloud was on top of her, slowly opened her eyes to stare into his. Leaning up to kiss him, she could taste and smell herself on him which excited her even more for what was still to come. Moving her hands down she traced his back until she reached the trim of his boxers. Without haste she removed them, feeling his now released member on her inner-left thigh.

Cloud broke their kiss and looked down to Tifa's face, feeling like he was either in heaven or dreaming. Never in his entire life would he have thought that he would be the one to get Tifa Lockheart. Looking down he saw an angel, but not just any angel, a perfect angel……...his angel.

Feeling her wrap her smooth legs around his torso he took that as his cue and placed his tip at her entrance. Slowly entering her he looked down to her face. Claiming her lips with his, he plunged himself into her. Trying to comfort her by running his hands down her side he took in the feeling of his skin touching hers. Feeling her tense body loosen up, he broke the kiss, looked down to her and quickly buried his head into the crook of her neck.

Tifa could feel him inside her and the recent pain was slowly seeping away. She felt her walls tighten around him and then loosen as she started to relax. Feeling him inside her felt like nothing she had ever experienced and the pain was replaced with pleasure. Thrusting her hips upwards she signaled him to start.

He felt her thrust her hips upwards and responded by slowly withdrawing from her and then thrust gently back in earning a soft moan from her. Cloud repeated the actions coming up with a slow, steady pace but soon began to pick up his speed and started to thrust into her harder. Hearing her whisper out his name in between soft moans urged him on as his speed became faster.

Tifa kept up with rhythm with Cloud panting heavily and gasping softly every time he would thrust back into her. She could feel that she was on the verge of her climax with Cloud close behind her. Screaming out her lover's name as loud as she could and arching herself into him she felt her climax hit her, tightening her grip of Cloud.

Cloud could feel her walls tighten around him but didn't slow down as he was on just upon his own climax. Thrusting into her one last time he muffled out his scream by nuzzling his head deeper into her neck as he sent his seed into her and for those moments, they both were in pure ecstasy.

He rolled off her and pulled her in. They were both covered in sweat and panting heavily and were very tired. Tifa could feel Cloud's strong arms surround her and protect her as they lay and feel his steady breath as he slept. She couldn't believe it, after all the years of dreaming and hoping, she had gotten the one thing she had wanted the most in her life. Cloud Strife was finally hers, and she was his. After all the battles were said and done, she had gotten her prize, she was happy. Finally, she wouldn't have to compete for her Cloud anymore.

**Finally…**

There was a loud knocking at the door which woke up Cloud Strife that morning. Waking up, he felt a warm object beside him. Looking down he saw Tifa, her head resting against his chest, their legs entangled. The knocking got louder, so Cloud grabbed a sheet, tied it around his waist and headed towards the door. Looking back to the bed before going through the bedroom door he smiled.

Making his way down the stairs he wondered who it could've been. They weren't open so it couldn't be one of their customers and plus, they had a phone; the customers would call them first. It was probably a traveler he thought, looking for some food and shelter. He didn't really notice that he was only wearing a bedroom sheet and opened the door, his eyes instantly going wide.

"Yo! What took ya so long ma...n…?" There stood Barret Wallace with wide eyes looking down at to what Cloud was wearing. And there they stood; staring at each other, silence settling down between them until….

"Cloud? Who's at the do…or?" Tifa had come into the room also only wearing a bed sheet around her and instantly recognized Barret. Flushing 100 different shades of red she turned around and slowly walked back to her room which soon turned into a run.

"….." At the door, Barret was speechless, his jaw and eyes wide open staring at Cloud. However, the silence was broken as Cloud spoke one single word.

"…Shit"

* * *

Humm…this gets brought down once more, then I won't post it anymore 


End file.
